


Of Baby Bumps and Quickening Hearts

by redqueenoctavia



Series: Willa Blake [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Headcanon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, caring Niylah, pregnant O, s5 prediction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Octavia and Niylah share a moment in the bunker, leaving Niylah to realize her feelings.





	Of Baby Bumps and Quickening Hearts

Octavia had officially entered her nesting period.

To keep her from exerting herself too much, Niylah had offered to help her get Octavia’s place ready for the new arrival. She already had far too much on her plate as it was.

It was one of those rare quiet nights, when nothing happened and they could just relax and get some much needed rest. But there was no rest for the Commander underground.

Octavia sat on her bed, dozens of papers and screens with schematics laid out in front of her. Her brow furrowed in deep concentration.

Then, startled, she jumped and her eyes darted to her ever growing baby bump.

Niylah smiled knowingly. “Is the baby kicking?”

Octavia nodded. “Yeah.” In an almost unique moment of tenderness from the mother-to-be, she smiled and reached out for Niylah’s hand. “Here.”

She touched Octavia's bulging stomach and felt the slight movement, the little bumps and turns of the life inside of Octavia.

Octavia smiled brightly. And Niylah could all but feel her heart sing.

_Crap._

She was in love.


End file.
